


Safehouse

by BlackwatchMimi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fingering, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackwatchMimi/pseuds/BlackwatchMimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Reinhardt spend some time waiting for a drop-ship to pick the two of you up after a combat mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safehouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sendra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendra/gifts).



Your feet dragged with each step, your legs ached and you didn’t want to be walking anymore.

None of this would have been a concern had your mission partner been anyone else, it wasn’t a lack of consideration that left you so tired out; it was a total lack of awareness.

“Reinhardt,” your voice came out weaker, and more breathy, than you’d have wanted, “my legs aren’t long enough to keep up with your pace.”

“Nonsense!” The German man’s voice boomed, and he stopped in place; turning to face you, mouth opened as if he was about to speak. He seemed to change his mind about what to say, the way his mouth closed and he appeared to be thinking. You wondered if you looked more disheveled than you initially thought. It’d been a long day on a harsh combat mission, but you pulled through, mostly thanks to Reinhardt, of course. His eyes softened as you caught up to his large body. 

“You did splendid work today,” the praise came unexpectedly, and your face flushed, only to be me with hearty laughter. You tried to compose yourself, a little better, but weren’t given much opportunity to do so before his large, armored arm had a hold on you and hoisted you up into the air. A surprised yelp came out before you could control it, and the man laughed as he placed you onto his shoulder. 

“The safehouse is nearby, I’ll give you a lift,” Reinhardt grinned at you, and while you’d been a little squeamish about being lifted six feet into the air, his confidence put you at ease. You return the grin, “All the hard work would have been for nothing without a hero like you to keep me safe.”

You hadn’t thought much of your compliment until a flush appeared on the man’s own face. Was he… blushing? You’d always found him to be handsome for his age, but the sudden pink on his cheeks was enough to get you back to being flustered as well. The both of you looked away from each other, and remained silent for the rest of the walk back to the safehouse.

The combat mission wasn’t expected to be completed until the next day, and as such, the two of you were left to wait in the safehouse until the drop-ship arrived tomorrow, for the most part, both you and Reinhardt remained quiet on arrival, both of you shedding your armor and weapons. The relief to be able to relax finally hit hard, you instantly allowed your body to fall into the couch, hearing the German man chuckle as he walk passed you and into the bathroom. You smiled weakly, having already gotten over the awkward silence from before.

For some time, you remained on the couch while the familiar sounds of a running shower from the bathroom were the only noise. It was only out of reflex that you turned your head to the door when the large man exited. Your gaze only remained on him for an incredibly brief moment, he wore only standard Overwatch underclothes, always black and always clinging to every curve of whoever wore them. The way they outlined Reinhardt’s firm muscles wasn’t an exception to that. You could tell by the sheen on his skin he was still a bit moist from the shower, felt your cheeks heat up at the sight of him. Everyone knew the man was in good shape for his age but he was really something else. Your eyes wandered to anywhere but his body, and you found it suddenly a little too awkward to be sharing the safehouse alone with him.

“I should shower too,” you mumbled the words to yourself, figuring it was for the best regardless to soothe your body with a hot shower, plus it gives you a little time to avoid the other man, to at least figuratively cool off.

You didn’t make eye contact as you awkwardly made your way to the now vacant bathroom; closing the door behind you, and shedding your clothes to a pile on the floor.

Though you weren’t entirely sure how long you spent in the shower, the pads of your toes became shriveled by the time you’d turned the tap off and gotten out to dry off, toweling away stray drops of water from your body and hair. By the time you’d wrapped the towel around your frame and leaned down to gather your clothes, you’d finally realized the articles were completely soaked, likely from water leaking out past the shower curtain. You cursed under your breath, blamed yourself for having irresponsibly thrown them onto the ground like you /always/ did. 

It wasn’t an issue, there were standard issue clothes to use in the safehouse. So with just the towel covering yourself, you opened the door just a little bit, peeking through to make sure the coast was clear. Sure, the towel was there, but regardless it would be awkward to be seen; and it looked like Reinhardt wasn’t around anyway.

So you tiptoed over to the closet, quietly opening it. 

And great.

All of the clothes were folded neatly on the top shelf, further up than they even should be. You cursed why life was like this, standing on the tips of your toes to reach out for whatever you could grab first, extending yourself as best as you could. Before you did grab anything, a large hand reached from behind you and grabbed a set of clothes, pulling them off the shelf. Surprised, you turned to Reinhardt behind you, who held out the clothing for you with his gaze cast off to the side.

“I guess you’re a hero today again,” your comment was meant to diffuse any sort of awkwardness to the situation as you took the clothes from his hand, but it certainly didn’t work. You felt heated, and then tension in the room was enough a butter knife could cut through it. He still looked so good like that, in those clothes rather than clunky armor. Before you could really catch yourself, you were staring; your teeth sinking into your lower lip. 

Apparently, all the two of you needed was eye-contact, the moment his eye met yours something in the air became different, and the large man was leaning into you, his lips pushing against yours softly enough that you could tell it was experimental. You returned his motions, holding the towel in place against you with one hand while the other went around his neck, pulling him in closer.

By the time the two of you pulled your lips apart, there was a large grin on both of your faces. Yours didn’t last, however, you were instead brought back to a state of embarrassment as his large hands pulled you close to his firm body, running up and down your back as he brought his lips to meet yours once more, this time a little less experimental and a little more hungrily. Before you knew it, you’d dropped the clothing and he hoisted you up, moving the both of you to the couch where he sat, placing you to straddled his lap. 

“Charmed by my battle skills?” Though his voice was no longer as booming as you’d been used to, he still carried that confident edge in his tone as he spoke to you, bringing his face to your neck to place soft kisses against it, moving down to your shoulders. You suddenly realized just how bare you were against him as his cock hardened against your pelvis; reminding you there was nothing really protecting or hiding you due to only having a towel; you felt hot with embarrassment, but regardless grinded down against him. It was no surprise despite not being fully erect he certainly felt… proportionate to his large body. You shuddered, bringing a hand up to card through his hair as he continued to leave kisses around your neck and collar.

Your other hand explored his toned chest, until eventually it settled lower to the hem of his shirt; where you pulled it up and off, fully revealing his muscular torso, littered with the scars of war, “I guess I am,” you teased. You could feel yourself become hotter with arousal, an aching need building in you faster than you might have been comfortable with, “I’m interested in seeing your other skills too.”

The man chuckled at your words, lifted your body and turned you around. At the same time, he simply pulled the towel off, casting it off to the floor to expose your naked body. One hand snaked around your waist from behind, and a large finger pressed against your clit, making careful circular motions. “It would be my pleasure,” the sudden change in his tone to a low purr sent a shiver through your body, followed by a low moan of pleasure from his gentle ministration against your clit. He continued to place kisses against you, mostly across your lower back, but still keeping focus around the neck. You leaned into him, your back pressed against the warm skin of his chest as you let out sighs of pleasure.

Reinhardt kept that up for a short time before sliding his finger up and down your slit, spreading your wetness around and coating a large finger before he slipped it into your needy heat. A gasp passed through your lips, as you tightened around his finger for a moment before you relaxed once again. You rolled your hips forward, mewls of pleasure filling the room as slowly, carefully, you began to ride his finger.

He was attentive, his free hand exploring your body while he worked you over with his finger, running along your waist, across your belly, sliding up to your chest where he gently fondled one of your breasts, running his thumb against your sensitive nipple. The other was given the same treatment shortly after, you rolled your head back and rested it against his shoulder. Your pleasure continued to build with each of his movements.

“Reinhardt,” his name came out a rather pathetic whine from your lips, “I want to fuck you.”

It felt strange to be so forward with someone much older, and likely much more experienced than yourself, but you were already far gone enough not to feel embarrassed - your body ached with a need for him, your hips moving already involuntarily into his touch. Not to mention, you wondered what he’d be like to be with; as well as wanted to provide pleasure for him. Still, you made a needy sound as he removed his finger from within you. He grinded himself up into you, and you could feel he was fully hard at this point. “Please,” you whimpered.

Reinhardt shifted around, lifting your body for a moment as he pulled himself out from the confined of his pants, holding you up still in place to rub the tip of his head against your wet slit. He continued to place soft kisses against your neck; reassuring, as he slowly lowered your body onto him You gasped from the initial intrusion, he’d barely pushed in and already you felt stretched out. You reached a hand back and grasped his silvery locks on your hand as your body tensed. He seemed to take notice, and stopped from pushing into your further until your body relaxed once more; continuing only when you seemed to be prepared to take more. The low groan he made as he pushed in made your heat throb with want, you whimpered, eager to take more but knowing the slow entry was necessary.

Finally, you were as full of him as you could be, no movement between the two of you for a moment as you adjusted. He held you firmly at the hip and slowly began to work himself in and out of you, making low groans and grunts with each careful thrust. You squirmed in his lap, meeting his movements with an eager desire.

“A-ah…!” he was so big that each movement rubbed up against every possible sweet spot. Eventually, he settled into a nice steady pace and brought a hand around your waist to press a finger to your clit, stroking the sensitive nub. His mouth was close to your ear as he carefully nipped at your lobe, his breaths of pleasure spurring you to ride in his lap faster. He willingly matched your pace. The ache of being stretched remained ever-present, but only served to build your pleasure faster.

The large hand that held your hip moved up and down your waist for a moment, fingertips grazing your skin, exploring once more, until he settled at the lower part of your belly. It wasn’t until his hand was there you realized that with every thrust he made, his large size pushed against the skin there, causing a bulge to form over and over. The way he kept his hand there; obviously aware, had your cheeks turning red, but the pleasure was too much for you to continue feeling sheepish. The feeling coining in the pit of your body was becoming too much.

“R-Reinhardt, ah… I’m…” your hand tightened around his locks, your back pressed firmly against his chest as you tensed up, quickly approaching your peak. In response to your words, he sped up the place, working fast circles around your clit to push your further. You cried out as you reached the edge, the way your inner walls tightened around his large member only served to feel better as you rode out your climax, moaning broken syllables of his name.

As you came down, he seemed to be close to his own finish, his thrusts becoming more erratic; searching for release. He buried himself deep within you, groaning your name low as he spilled his release, holding your body close and in place as he twitched inside of you.

The two of you remained panting and silent for some time in the same place, your body resting limply against his. The pleasure of being with him was slowly replaced by the ache of having been stretched out to accommodate his size, but still a satisfied smile played on your lips.

Eventually, he did withdraw from inside you, but didn’t quite let you go. Rather instead, he laid down on the couch and pulled you with him, his large arms wrapping you in probably the most secure hug you’d ever had.

“I think your skill as a partner might rival your skill in battle,” you spoke quietly, an amused tone to your words as you absentmindedly traced invisible patterns against his skin. 

Reinhardt laughed, “Of course it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really felt like a more happy feel good smut fic. Ahaha.  
> Also, special delivery for Sendra hehe


End file.
